snickers
by pikajow
Summary: What if the Cloud in our world, met the Cloud of Gaia? How would they cope when they both have the same problem, shadow monsters who are trying to kill them both so they never existed?
1. Chapter 1

snickers

Authors note: Not very long but will get longer in later chapters. I needed a good cliff hanger and sadly this was the only answer. Its staged before Crisis Core.

Chapter 1

"Cloud, just say one more word, one more freaking word," my best friend Amy growled, her chin length dirty blonde hair flying everywhere, poking her furious brown eyes and falling into her mouth whenever she sighed in irritation. Her faded blue jeans and baggy football shirt with a huge number 59 on the front and back was flapping in the wind making a funny squishy noise. I snickered but remained silent; my own shoulder length sun kissed blonde hair pulled into a tight bun so it wouldn't disturb me, only a few loose strands that refused to be part of it smacking my cheeks lightly. My natural blue colored eyes were full of humor but I restrained from laughing and the small specks of green in my eyes were a little more noticeable because I was squinting to see through the sand that the wind was throwing around.

The dark baggy jeans I wore didn't make a sound and my skin tight black shirt was gladly a little sturdier then Amy's shirt that kept flying up and exposing her pierced belly. We had gone a vacation to Vegas (I'm 17 but who cares) but while we were driving through the Mojave Desert there was this sand storm so we had to pull over. I had took out my Android touch screen phone and played a little Angry Birds to pass the time but then all of a sudden it just short circuited! I nearly cried because I was so close to defeating the god damn game for once! Back on track, but anyway the storm had passed about fifteen minutes later so we decided to get out and travel back a mile or so to this gas station because our car battery was fried and my phone was dead and Amy doesn't carry a phone (she never told me why though.)

So we got out and started walking but then the storm started again and we couldn't find our way back and now I want to just throw myself on the ground and pray to god for a freaking miracle. Luckily for us the storm was not bad, just a little wind and sand that won't stop getting in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes once again and yelped when a piece of sand poked my eye. "Cloud man up and take it like a man," Amy yelled over the wind, her hand on my arm telling me she understood my pain. "We need to get out of this storm," I yelled over the wind, nearly falling when we reached a cliff, which was probably a mile drop.

"Cloud," Amy screamed when a nasty gust of wind tried to push us over, the sand storm becoming worse by the second. "Hang on," I screamed as I grabbed her hand, almost slipping and dragging Amy with me. This was not right. Something was terribly wrong. "Cloud I'm slipping," Amy screamed, her voice sounding farther away with every syllable. I tightened my hold on her hand, sweat making the friction become less and less. Then I was falling. I was weightless as the tears in my eyes seemed to fly away, my hand no longer holding Amy's. I didn't want to die. Why god? Why would you let me die? A sob caught in my throat as I closed my eyes in fear of what I would see if I didn't. I was waiting for the brief shot of pain, waiting for the death and silence I knew was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Snickers

Summary: What if the Cloud in our world, met the Cloud of Gaia? How would they cope when they both have the same problem, shadow monsters who are trying to kill them both so they never existed?

Chapter 2

I fell to the ground heavily with a grunt, wincing slightly when I hurt my ribs with the fall. I resisted glaring at the man who walked up to me nonchalantly, laughing so hard his chest was almost literally jumping with each deep rumbling roll of laughter. Asshole. His brown hair was slicked back, covering the bald spot on the middle of his head, his brown eyes were full of mirth, and his usually tan skin was red, giving him the complexion of a tomato. "You shouldn't try so hard, Cloud, we don't want your mother to have to come here and kiss your booboos," the man cooed mockingly, everyone around us just ignoring him, already used to the brute of a man bullying me. It's been so long that it wasn't even laughable any more.

I got up slowly, trying to suppress a wince when my ribs became agitated with my movement. I think I broke one or two, maybe even three if that muscular brute was going to hit me again with his wooden sword. I grunted lightly when I got into the fighting stance, my sword held in both hands to take the pressure of his swing without faltering; its point was pointed to the ceiling but slightly tilted to one side so I wouldn't agitate my wound by putting the weight on my other side, my face a frowning mask of irritation.

I wanted so badly to shove the point of my wooden sword up his ass just so I could hear him scream like a girl, a small smirk pulling at my lips when the imagery was imprinted into my head, giving me a sort of satisfaction that stopped me from acting irrationally on my inner rage. I waited till the brute ran at me, side stepping his attack and hitting him in the back with my sword, backing up as fast as I can when he swung behind him, the sword narrowly missing my nose by a centimeter.

I was feeling nauseous from the pain as I continued to dodge his attacks, not realizing that I wasn't faltering in my footsteps or falling like I usually did, my body feeling lighter and more energetic, a stupid smirk on my face. I felt like I wasn't in my own body, my limbs becoming lighter, my movements becoming more fluent and less tensed. The brute looked ready to explode as I dodged one of his attacks by bowing like one would after a waltz, everyone around us watching with confused but entertained looks, some people even cheering me on. I couldn't hear them though, sweat beading my entire body, my stomach lurching with every movement, my hair plastered to my forehead, my sweat darkening it and giving it a dirty blonde look.

And the next moment my breath was coming out in pants and my entire body was throbbing, my head feeling like it was about to split open any minute with the pressure that crushed it, yet I did not falter. I felt my sword leave my hands when the brute hit my hands, pain radiating from my wounds but I didn't notice, falling to my knees and holding my ears to stop the ringing that rung in my ears all of a sudden, my eyes sealed shut and my teeth clenched together and my throat constricted so I couldn't breathe, my side with the broken ribs throbbing like it was being torn apart only to be put back together, a gasp escaping my lips.

Blood spilled from my lips when I coughed to open my esophagus, the brute that was about to hit me again even though I was obviously unable to fight backing up to avoid it from touching him, people standing and watching with horror as I coughed up more blood, an instructor trying to get though the crowds to me, yelling for everyone to go to their next class as he pushed through… nobody dared move. I tried not to scream when a hand touched my back, the contact causing me to lurch forward and growl between my teeth, leaning forward and putting one hand on the floor to support myself so I wouldn't fall over.

"Cloud, Cloud can you hear me," someone was yelling beside me, my free hand that was still on my ear shooting out to punch whoever was yelling at me, the feeling of bone crushing under my fist making me recoil and fall over, landing on my back so roughly it felt like I hit it with so much force my spine broke. I gasped for air as all of a sudden my ability to breathe was stripped from me, my hand clutching my chest as gurgling noises escaped my throat along with torrents of blood, some people running out the door to get someone from the infirmary.

I heard someone dragging something away before the doors of the room was slammed against the wall, the noise so loud it left my ears ringing even louder, my head throbbing with each loud wail. I coughed up more blood when I tried to breathe, someone holding me down as I convulsed, their touch like fire against my skin even though they did not put pressure on the parts that hurt most. "Clou…Cloud answer me!" someone was ordering, fingers efficiently putting light pressure over the hurting parts of my body, tearing a scream from my throat as my eyes widened in pain.

I couldn't see anything though; the blood had flooded into my eyes, only letting me see red. I was dying. I was going to die and I didn't even know why… my life was being thrown away without care and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. My eyes fluttered closed as I went limp, falling into unconsciousness just to stop the pain. When my eyes fluttered open again I could see again. There was this light, it would come and go at what seemed at the speed of light, people surrounding me on all sides and yelling stuff at me as someone was putting pressure on my chest as they straddled my thighs, the pain so immense it caused me to cough up even more blood. I couldn't scream though, not anymore. Noise no longer vibrated my vocal cords and escaped my lips, my eyes fluttering closed once again.

"It's okay kid, just stay awake! Stay awa…" Suddenly, everything became silent. My body was heavy yet it was light like it was floating, my eyes slowly opening to see the reason why. All I saw was green, a beautiful green that reminded me of the color jade, my eyes blinking slowly. It took me a sluggish second for me to realize I could breathe again, blood no longer clogging my airways. I took a deep breath before I saw a figure outside the world of jade, white the only thing decipherable. The white thing lightly tapped on the glass, my eyes blinking slowly again as I slowly reached up and tapped the glass in a sort of response, curiosity swirling in my brain and ensnaring it.

I looked away from the white and to the beautiful jade I spotted on the other side, a figure floating inside of it. Long, beautiful blonde hair rose up and swayed lightly around it, its eyes closed and body tensed. Its skin was porcelain white and the features were feminine but its body was more masculine, my head slowly tilting to the side. I tapped on the glass again but this time the white thing shifted before walking away, my eyes only catching something red before I inhaled something that smelled foul like death and was too thick to be oxygen, my eyes starting to get heavy with the urge to sleep. They fluttered closed once again, pulling me once again into a world of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Snickers

Summary: What if the Cloud in our world, met the Cloud of Gaia? How would they cope when they both have the same problem, shadow monsters who are trying to kill them both so they never existed?

Chapter 3

Authors note: like in the game both Clouds lose their memory and are given a fresh one. So no Zack memories just complete blank. And of now it's gonna be sexual, don't like two clones making out and having sex don't read.

…

"When you die, you suspended in a world of darkness. If this is true what of space and time…What of our memories?

Quote of a dead man

Rain drops. Their destination is always unknown yet so easily found. Their light touch produces the loudest sound, waking any man from his slumber. Blue eyes opened slowly as the sound of rain poured somewhere outside, a male body curled into a tight ball. An oxygen mask covered his mouth and nostrils, the rest of his body bare. The jade liquid he was suspended in clung to exposed skin, seeping into cuts and scars that appeared along his body without warning. It no longer burned him though; he had gone numb to all pain two days ago.

Blue eyes closed again, though for only a second, images of blood on white walls running by in his mind, denying him his sleep. He no longer slept, the images, if not in his head were happening to him, stripping him of his sleep and coherent thought. Blue eyes opened once again, thought his time something was outside his jade prison, tired eyes looking at the black figure but not really seeing anything. The jade prison took away his right to see everything on the other side, torturing him with only blurred color.

In hope for release, he unhooked one arm from his legs that were pulled to his chest and did what only caused him more pain if the white blur had seen. Lightly, he tapped on the glass, the black blur not moving an inch from its place. Figuring the blur would not hurt him today or it was just his imagination, he brung his arm back to his legs, closing his eyes once again, the blood and white walls no longer flashing in his mind. The rain had stopped. Tap. Tap. Tap. Blue eyes opened again, looking to the black blur outside his prison. It looked like it had not moved from its position, but he knew he heard it. Again, he unhooked his arm and curiously tapped on the glass again, the black blur moving away and disappearing from his vision.

It did not make him sad or disappointed; the white blur did that so much he had gotten used to it, just teasing him with the promise of freedom every time he had the chance. The arm retreated back to his body and his eyes closed, seeing nothing in his already fragile mind. He sighed deeply and tried to get some rest before they started up again, ignoring the small scratches that appeared on his body seemingly out of nowhere, the jade prison preserving him, not letting him bleed his misery. He no longer cared.

"Professor," a deep voice called, the scalpel the scalpel that was about to cut my right pectoral stopping in midair, the seemingly unhealthy man who held it looking up, his greasy black hair falling over his shoulder slightly. His clammy skin tightened into a fake smile and his beady black eyes, hidden behind huge circular glasses became even more slitted, his face revolting compared to any human, a pig even rivaling him in beauty.

"Welcome Sephiroth, how can I help you today? Do you need another mako shot? Having trouble sleeping/" the old man asked before turning back to me, the scalpel put back on the blood stained steel plate. My head fell to the side as I held back a groan of relief. I shivered when I felt my skin heal slowly, my skin knitting itself back together, the tingling feeling causing me to moan lightly, the wound finally healing completely, not even leaving a scar.

'No professor, in fact I came to ask why the young boy in the mako tube is responsive. Shouldn't he have been in a comatose state? That is what you told me," The deep voiced man replied, my eyes moving behind closed lids as I attempted to open them. "And shouldn't that one have been in the same condition if they are in fact connected? " The deep voice said stoically, the old man chuckling under his breath, his chuckle more of a sinister chuckle as it cracked repeatedly.

"You had told me that once they woke up I would be able to use them in my army to replace Genesis and Angeal, the president even agreed," the deep voice went on, the old man's cackling ceasing almost immediately. "You do not want the president to lower you're funding because you're not obeying his orders, do you?" the deep voice finished, a smirk heard in his stoic voice. "Do not speak to me that way boy," the old man hissed, though his defeat was heard in his scratchy voice. "I'll have them ready for you tonight, now leave," the old man finally gave in, the straps holding me down by my arms and legs loosening.

I didn't care to move as I was pulled off the table roughly, hesitant footsteps heard somewhere outside the room. "You're lucky specimen C, next he will not get you back so easily," the old man said with a cackle, my body tensing when a needle was pushed under the skin of my shoulder, the chemicals inside quickly taking away my will to stay awake, my eyes closing as I went limp, one thought appearing in my mind as I was pulled into unconsciousness. 'Help me."

…..

I stared at the person before me blankly, the person looking at me the same way. Blue crystal stared into Jade crystal, both eyes narrowing slightly. Identical blonde hair was put into different styles. The one with jade eyes had hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, the rest reaching feminine shoulders, some unruly spikes sticking out and reaching for the ceiling, a few strands falling into almond shaped eyes.

The one with blue eyes had hair that was too short to put into a ponytail, hair sticking up everywhere and constantly getting into almond shaped eyes, the blonde hair only reaching a slender though strong neck. They looked nothing alike. "Cloud, meet Cloud II," the professor said with a frown, twin eyebrows rising. "Go sit outside in the waiting room outside the lab, Sephiroth will be here shortly you pick you up," the professor grumbling before leaving, the two men just staring at each other. "Cloud II," Cloud asked with a slight frown, shifting slightly as he looked over his supposed twin with stoic blue eyes.

"Just call me anything besides that,' Cloud II replied with a frown, walking past Cloud and out the automatic doors, Cloud right on his heels, wanting to get out the lab as much as the other did. They walked side by side, same leg length, same step pattern, the same slight frown and furrowed brow. Lab assistants looked at the two with a raised eyebrow in confusion. They finally got to the waiting rooms but kept walking, not even noticing their reoccurring pattern and heading to the elevators, not caring that they wore no shirts but only black khakis and black combat boots, their hips swaying slightly, almost seductively.

Their chest and torsos were not overly stuffed with muscle but evenly toned, not an ounce of fat on them. Their arms swayed slightly as they walked and hair bounced. The elevators opened once they reached them, a man with silver hair slowly becoming visible as the doors opened to let the other two in.

"Gentleman," he greeted, both men looking up and noggin their heads, the silver haired man looking at them with a raised eyebrow. They both sighed and stood up straight and saluted, knowing sense they were no longer in the labs now, they were only third class Soldiers and needed to respect their superiors. "Sir," they both yelled at the same time, their voices sounding like one for being exactly the same. They lowered their hands and stepped into the elevator before the doors closed in their faces, Sephiroth just sighing as he leaned against the wall.

"Sir, when will we be getting our missions?" Cloud II asked after a while of silence, his voice soft though slightly hoarse from screaming for so long in the labs. "When you have settled in properly," Sephiroth replied, opening his eyes and looking to the two young men. They were both stunning, their hair was so bright and disarrayed it made them look like twin suns, and their skin from not being able to see the sun for so long was now porcelain white, their non identical eyes flashing slightly due to the lights of the elevator.

"Sir," they both said distractedly, Sephiroth humming to let them know he heard. "Stop staring."

…..

I didn't speak as the door of our private quarters closed, my eyes closing momentarily as I took a deep breath, glad that for once pure oxygen entered and left my deprived lungs. It's been so long he couldn't remember such clean air. My eyes flew open when I was pinned to the wall, my eyes staring into an endless blue ocean, the eyes so different from my own. "Are you real?" Cloud growled, my eyes widening at his unexpected words. "Yes," I replied, swallowing when he leaned in a little more, our noses almost touching.

"If you're real, then you must be a copy, Cloud II," Cloud growled, his breath ghosting over my face and nearly making me shiver. "I…I am not a copy," I replied weakly, nearly squeaking when my arms were pinned above my head so quickly I thought he was going to pull them off, my eyes closing as I waited for the pain. "So the professor was telling the truth about you then," I replied a little more strongly when the pain did not come, the body that was flush against my own becoming rigid.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "He says your pathetic' fragile. He said that in your mind, your heart, you couldn't even kill one living soul, no matter how messed up the situation is," I snapped out, but almost immediately yelped when he raised his fist to hit me, my eyes closing in fright. I gasped when instead of a fist, warm lips covered my own, my eyes widening in shock and surprise. I wasn't able to pull away when a warm tongue delved into my slightly open mouth, rubbing against mine, forcing a surprised moan from my throat.

What the… What was he doing? Hesitantly, I started kissing back, unsure of what was going on but enjoying it immensely. My eyes slowly fluttered closed when he started sucking on my tongue, the sensations causing my groin to stir and harden. He let go of my arms and I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him even closer, moaning again when his groin rubbed against my own, producing a delicious friction. The slow dancing of our tongues became more urgent, I didn't really know what I was doing or how it came to this so I just let my instinct guide me, grinding against Cloud and smirking at the moan I received.

I pulled away and gasped when I felt his hands snake up my thighs and to my butt, hoisting me up against the wall so I was towering above Cloud, the height difference not really hindering his access to my mouth, his lips covering my own once again. I wrapped my legs around him so I wouldn't fall, groaning when my hardened groin rubbed against his stomach, the sensation causing me to pull away as some coherent though returned, Cloud growling and quickly trying to reclaim the kiss. I used our height difference and scooted up a little more, Cloud sighing and giving me a glare of irritation.

"What are we doing?" I asked huskily, a little out of breath from our recent activities. Cloud features smoothed out as he appeared thoughtful, seeming even unsure himself. "I don't know," he replied after a while of awkward silence, clearing his throat as he started lowering me to the ground. I unhooked my arms and legs and resisted the urge to blush. What the hell just happened? "At first it was about seeing if you were really a clone or not I guess," Cloud said after a while, still having not removed from his position or his hands, lightly drawing circles on my thighs.

I raised an eyebrow and frowned. "How would that have helped?" I asked raising a hand and running it through my pony tail in nervousness. Cloud looked at my hand as it swayed and entangled with my golden strands, his eyes lightly glazed over. "A clone would not have shown hesitance, you did," He replied, looking back to me, his deep blue eyes full of lust and curiosity, swallowing a near groan of mortification as my face heated up like a furnace.

I nodded and cleared my throat, pitifully trying to make the heat go down. "You act much like a female, did you realize that?" Cloud asked, my eyes widening at the teasing tone in his voice. He leaned forward and buried his nose in the crook of my neck, my eyes fluttering as I moaned when I felt his tongue lick my sensitive skin. "You smell and taste like one too," he groaned out, his hand sliding down my hip and squeezing the bulge in my khakis, my legs shaking slightly as I choked out a moan. "And so responsive," he whispered into my ear, biting the lobe harshly.

I gasped and grabbed his shoulders, thinking again how the hell it got to this. "Maybe…ah!' I moaned loudly when he licked the spot behind my ear, my chest arching into his as I moaned so loud everyone in the entire building probably heard me. I pushed Cloud away and gasped for breath, trying hard not cum right here and now. Cloud looked confused and a little hurt but I quickly leaned forward and kissed him lightly, my eyes fluttering closed momentarily.

Our lips parted and tongues met, Cloud leaning a little more into the kiss. The kiss was slow and somewhat chaste, our lips and tongues pulling away with a string of saliva connecting us. "Maybe you should stay away from me for a while," I whispered, Cloud tensing up slightly. "Just until we can figure out what's going on," I quickly retaliated, Cloud relaxing visibly and leaning towards me again. He licked away the saliva that stubbornly stuck to our lips, the tip of his tongue touching my top lip, Cloud hovering over my lips, hesitant to leave.

I leaned forward the rest of the way and our lips met again but for only a second before he was walking away, leaving the living room and heading for his bedroom. I took in a deep breath and breathed it out slowly. The smell of snow and cinnamon lingered in the air with a dash of arousal, my eyes fluttering open. God I was already addicted to him. I gulped and tried to stable my legs, the appendages having become Jell-O just from his touch. I leaned against the door and just knew I wasn't going to make it to my room, groping my own crotch, holding down a deep groan of need. It wouldn't hurt to pleasure myself just this time…The sound of a zipper being pulled down had never been so loud.


End file.
